Last Battle
by NarutoUzumaki 6th Hokage
Summary: Naruto,Shikamaru,Chouji, and Kiba are fighting their last battles for their lives.Shikamaru Vs Shikaku..Chouji vs Choza...Kiba vs Tsume...Naruto vs all of the hokages.


**This is a oneshot..Hope you like it and Please Review.**

The Last Battle

"Hey mon can i go see a movie"A little kid said."Sure" The mom said.The kid ran in the movie threater and got everything to get at a movie threater.He got front row seats.Before the movie starts it says..This is based on a true story and The heroires all have statues in Japen

**THE MOVIE STARTS...Sorta **

Naruto,Kiba,Chouji, and Shikamaru are 49 years old now and they are fighting their last battles."Sasuke Stop" Naruto said jumping back."Sorry Naruto but Your going to wish your in the bottum of the world when i finsh you oh i mean your father" Sasuke said and a grave 5 graves came out.The first one was 1st hokage...Next 2nd Hokage, 3rd 3rd hakage, The most strongest one 4th hokage/Minato Namikaze, and his own grandmother Tsunade/5th Hokage."Sasuke i will kill you for this" Naruto said."Where am I" Minato said and look at Naruto."Naruto!!.." Tsunade said and Sasuke put a mind control on them right before they knew it."Kill Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki...NOW" Sasuke said.Shikamaru was fighting his dead father...Same as Chouji.Kiba was fighting his mother.

**Shikamaru/Shikaku**

"Dad!!" Shikamaru said."Sorry son but lord Sasuke says you need to die" Shikaku said."Dad STOP!!" Shikamaru said."Shadow clone jutsu" Shikaku said and 10 clones of him appeared."Dad I am going to free you from Sasuke and if that means killing you..I am sorry" Shikamaru said wiping his tear and made his own 10 shadow clones.

**Chouji/Choza**

"Dad STOP!!" Chouji said."Sorry but i must kill Chouji and then go kill all the Akamichies" Choza said."Dad i am so sorry but i am going to have to kill you" Chouji said and toke out his box of pills and toke the green one while Choza eat all of them."Hehe Sorry son but your going to die" Choza said and he turned Skinny and had butterfly wings."Fine but i am going to kill you and bring you with me" Chouji said and eat the yellow and red pill making him look like his father.

**Kiba and Akamaru/Tsume**

"Mother Stop" Kiba said and Akamaru bark at his dad (Tsume Dog)."Sorry Son but i must kill you and then Hana" Tsume said."Your not killing Hana or Me because Akamaru and I are going to kill you and free you from Sasuke control.Kiba and Akamaru got into Stance..same as Tsume and her dog."**Double Head Wolf**" Kiba and Akamaru yelled and turned into a white giant wolf with 2 heads."**4 Heads Wolf**" Tsume and her said and turn into a 4 headed giant wolf.

**Shikamaru/Shikaku**

Shikamaru punched his dad the same time his dad kicked him into the smoach.They both went flying into a rock while their shadow clones fought.'NOW' They both thought."**The Art of Me-And-My-Shadow**"Shikamaru and Shikaku yelled and both connected."Hehe look likes we are stuck" Shikaku said."Yep but i wong give up."**Shadow Neck Bind Technique**"Shikamaru and Shikaku yelled.'Dang' Shikamaru and Shikaku both thought.They both started going up and both were struggling.

**Chouji/Choza**

"**Super Mutil Size Jutsu**" Chouji and Choza yelled."**Spiked Humen Bullet Tank**" Chouji and Choza said.They both crashed into eachother and both went flying after that.They both got right up and ran at eachother.They both punched eachother and went flying again.They both disapeared and you saw only two giant hands hit eachother."Dad i am so sorry but i am going to do this" Chouji said and toke out the best pill there is..the blue berry pill.Chouji eats it."Son there is no wa-" Choza didn't get to finsh becuase Chouji was glowing blue and moved as the 5 tailed dog punching him.

**Kiba and Akamaru/Tsume**

"Oh crap" Kiba said."Come here little doggie" Tsume said and ran after Kiba with her and her dog's claws up."Sorry but too late...**AKAMARU TAILED JUTSU**" Kiba said and The 2 headed dog become a 1 head dog with 12 tails."We are stronger then anyone but The 6th hokage and his wife..so give up" Kimaru said.Kiba and Akamaru fused."Hehe..So you found that sercret jutsu huhu" Tsume said."Yup" Kimaru said."**Blizzard Jutsu**" Tsume yelled and the ground become snow and it was snowing."**Frozen Wall Jutsu**" Kimaru yelled and a bunch of ice coverd him.

**Shikamaru/Shikaku**

"**Shadow Control Jutsu**" Shikamaru and Shikaku said.They both toke control over eachother."Well never win like this" Shikamaru said."Yep" Shikaku said."I guess i got to do this...**Shadow Break Jutsu**" Shikamaru said and Shikaku could not feel anything."AHH!!" Shikaku yelled."Give thanks to Mom for helping me make this jutsu" Shikamaru said.

**Chouji/Choza**

'No the pill it's about to be drained' Chouji thought.Chouji grabbed Choza and Put all of the charkar into his fist and punch him..making him go flying."I won..I won" Chouji said walking and walking until he saw a e on Chouji..If you get here i will buy you a whole house of food..Naruto...Come on Chouji Were waiting...Shikamaru and Kiba.Chouji was crying now.'Sorry guys but it look likes i am not going to make it and help you guys' Chouji thought dieing on the tree his friends wrote on.

**Kiba and Akamaru/Tsume**

'Ahh My charkar is almost gone...One more jutsu' Kimaru thought.Kimaru waited and waited until Tsume and her dog tried to attack and he hit her throat with his claw killing them."Sorry Mom..And Akamaru i am sorr-" Kiba said undoing the jutsu and fell to the ground with Akamaru by his side.'I hope Ino dont get mad at me for dieing' Kiba thought."Bark Bark (Good Bye Kiba..I meet you in Heaven)" Akamaru barked."Bye buddy" Kiba said and died.

**Shikamaru/Shikaku**

"Sorry Father but i am going to do a finally jutsu for both of us" Shikamaru said."No!!" Shikaku said knowing the jutsu his son was going to use."**Shadow Death!!**" Shikamaru said and saw his father fall..Then he fell.'Well i hope Temari dont kill me when she dies for dieing on her' Shikamaru thought laughing.'I will meet you in heaven father' Shikamaru thought again."Naurto..Please Live..I want someone to remember us..You,Hinata,Ino,Temari,Gaara,and Your child Minato are the only ones and i want my 2nd best friend to live" Shikamaru said and his head and hand fell.

**Naruto Vs 1st,2nd,3rd,4th,5th Hokage, and Sasuke **

Naruto felt 3 things pass by him...A butterfly,Dog, and shadow.Naruto started to cry...Shikamaru..Kiba...Chouji!!."SASUKE!! I will kill you if it's the last thing i do...SHIKAMARU KIBA AND CHOUJI ARE DIED BECUASE OF YOU" Naruto said growing 9 tails.The 4th mind was still watching and was shocked.'Thats my son...Thats my son...Naruto' Minato thought sadly.2 of Naruto tailes went after the 1st and 2nd hokage and kill them.Naruto 9 tails disapeared."Well i toke out 2..3 more to go and then i get my real prize" Naruto said looking at the next 3 figures that he cared fore."Sorry Naruto but your are going to die before you get to me."Sorry Gramps but i have too...Rasengon!!" Naruto said and hit The 3rd hokage and he went flying into a building dieing."Good job but now it's the hard part" Sasuke said and order Only Tsunade to attack,Naruto just stood there and got punched and he went flying into a building knock out.

**Naruto's Mind**

"Shikmare...Chouji...Kiba...Please help" Naruto said looking at them."Sorry Naruto but we all died..The only thing we can do is..Give you our chakar" Chouji said."That wat i need" Naruto said."Oh and Naruto...Akamaru is still alive..Bring him to Ino and tell her i died and i love her..My son would love Akamaru" Kiba said."Ok Kiba" Naruto said."Oh and Naruto please live" Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded.

**Real World**

Naruto glew Blue/Orange/Yellow/ and Brown and just dodge a punch from Tsunade.Naruto grabbed Tsunade and look at her straight in the face."Your not Tsunade" Naruto and disapeared in a yellow flash and appeared up in the air throwing Tsunade full force to the ground.Tsunade limp back up and Naruto appeared by her and hit her with a Rasengon.Tsunade did not get back up."So Naruto..Are you going to fight the 4th" Sasuke said."Nop..I rather die then Kill my father..You son of a devil" Naruto said disapearing and grabbed Sasuke."This battle is between me and you not my father now Fight" Naruto said punching him with Kiba's Chakar."AH" Sasuke said hitting a wall."That's for Kiba" Naruto said.Naruto punched him next with Chouji's charkar."Chouji is revenged and Last My best friend since my old best friend is gone SHIKAMARU" Naruto said adding all of his charkar and Shikamaru Chakar and Punch Sasuke in the stomach."Dup..You killed me" Sasuke said falling dead."Wait if Sasuke is dead and My dad is still here..Does that mean..He is here forever" Naruto said outloud."Yep Son" Minato said."DAD" Naruto said hugging him.Naruto and Minato walked to Shikamaru,Chouji, and Kiba bodies and put them on Akamaru."Akamaru..Kiba said he gone miss you" Naruto said petting him.Akamaru replied with a bark.The all disapeared in a yellow flash and appeared by the door of the Namikaze Estate."Dad..Wanna see your daughter-in-law and Grand son" Naruto said."Yup" Minato said.Naruto opened the door and got tackled by his son."Daddy..I thought I never see you again" Naruto's Son Minato crying into his father chest."It's ok Minato..Oh and Sasuke brought back Grandpa before he died..So he stays" Naruto said and Minato got off of him and look at his grandpa."Hi Granpa" Minato said."Hi..Naruto his name please" Minato/Grandpa said."His name is Minato Namikaze Uzumaki..Son of Me and Hinata Hyuga..And grandson of You and Kushina Uzumaki/Mom..Hyuga Hiashi and Hanaha Hyuga" Naruto said laughing."Naruto..It's that you" Hinata said coming out."Hey Hinata" Naruto said hugging her."Naruto..Why does this person look like your father" Hinata said."It's My father" Naruto said seeing Hinata reaction and started laughing.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki died 50 years later (99).He beat the 3rd record for staying the longest hokage and gave his title to Konohamru.Hinata Died with him too.Minato Namikaze died 40 years later.Akamaru had a pup name Kiba and died 10 years later.Minato Namikaze Uzumaki died 130 years later..His was the 8 hokage.Ino died 20 years later as did Temari.Gaara died 50 1/2 years later.Peace stay forever.

**THE END**

"Wow..That was a awesome movie" The little kid said.The kid names was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki...Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandson of The 6 Hokage

**Hope you liked it and please check out My Hidden Dragon Village**


End file.
